island_of_freaksfandomcom-20200215-history
Darlington
Darlington is a plant tentacle monster with an uncanny obsession for keeping loved ones permanently safe. She is a Freak. Although she is full of fun and energy, she can be one of the more unsettling characters living on Cloud Nine, due to her friendliness mixed with creepy behaviors and dominating behaviour. Despite this, she is able to live a normal life, as these behaviours are moderately suppressed when she is around others. She teaches at the Freak school, and tends to prefer teaching the younger classes. In addition, Darlington enjoys knitting greatly, as well as gardening. She regularly gets awards for having the most beautiful garden, as well as being popular for her artistic fabrics she puts on sale. All in all, Darlington is a sweet, sensual and caring individual who is dealing with severe psychological damage. She is also the ultimate protective mother, and despite her psychotic episodes, children are extremely safe with her - even during psychosis. She is receiving Individual Support from Katie herself, who is trying to help Darlington let go of her past. Appearance Darlington looks like a plant-like woman with a very curvaceous body, and numerous plant-like tentacles for legs, much like Squiggles has tentacles for legs. Her eyes are alluring, and the look on her face is often inviting, especially with her direct eye-to-eye gaze. However, Darlington is extremely large by normal standards, and can easily tower over a human by twice their size. She is wide and tends to have trouble fitting in some doorways, which fortunately she can squeeze through. She often is seen wearing a corset, a lightweight skirt, and a very large, circular hat that looks like some sort of flower. Her style of dressing is reminiscent of the Edwardian era. She weighs slightly over a tonne and possesses bulky, strong plant tentacles, making her both the heaviest and naturally strongest Freak in Cloud Nine. Darlington is able to lift almost twice her weight, which means that she could, carry up to the weight of a large truck with her tentacles and still move around. Personality Normal self Darlington is extremely friendly and interested in others, and is always delighted to help someone else who is in need. She is often the one to initiate a conversation, especially if someone is on their own. She has a near child-like enthusiasm for life, and it's never a dull moment around her. When around others, she comes across as a suave, level-headed person. She has a highly dominating personality. She tends to lean forwards, and tower over others while talking. She can be demanding and affectionate, but knows how to give someone their personal space if they get too uncomfortable. When anyone is insubordinate to her, especially in a teasing way, she often starts becoming more playful and starts making physical contact, such as grabbing or stroking. However, if she notices that she's making someone highly uncomfortable, she would understand and back off, especially if the other person just wants to do their thing - so long as it is safe. The only thing she will always forcefully demand is anything that relates to safety. She would in no circumstance allow it when someone is about to do something she feels is unsafe, or refuses to take a special precaution against her advice. If someone disobeys her in this case, it will likely throw her into a panic and cause her to get physical and drag them away from the "danger" she perceives. She is highly uncomfortable with giving specific Freaks too much freedom, especially if they are childlike in appearance, such as Tangles. If Tangles is around, she would not feel comfortable until she knows for sure that he cannot possibly get hurt or be lost. However, she can trust adult-like Freaks on their own without worrying. When she is alone with someone adult-like, she can be very sensual and tactile, especially if they are adult-like insects, and especially if they're equally as sensual. She has an unusual interest in the stomach area. Psychotic episodes When alone with only child-like or teen-like Freaks and no adults in sight, the more troubling side of Darlington begins to present itself. It only happens when some or all "danger features" are present, namely: * Being considerably smaller than average humans * Looking cute * Having a high-pitched or sweet voice * Showing passive or introverted behaviour * Reminding her of insects * Being friendly to her * Having a problem that makes her worried for them * Doing something that she thinks is unsafe For example, Binary is a very unlikely target, because she is as tall as an average human, does not have any cute facial features, has a rough voice, has determined and extroverted, has nothing to do with insects, is indifferent to her, and has no problems that Darlington can help with. Due to this, Binary will be safe with Darlington when alone. However, Whimpers and Tangles cannot be left alone with Darlington, because they are both considerably smaller than average humans, both look cute, both have high-pitched voices, both have passive behaviour, both remind her of insects, are generally friendly to Darlington like they are to everyone else, and have many problems that Darlington worries about. When alone together, Darlington will start exhibiting these strange behaviours: * Increased touching - such as patting on the head, stroking cheeks * Loss of eye contact - a very alarming sign that she is getting into a psychotic episode, when she is talking to someone but is giving that thousand yard stare, there is going to be trouble * Kissing on the cheek * Treating the target like a daughter * Unexplained will to take the other to a private place that can either be locked or is otherwise hidden, bringing up a variety of excuses and re-assuring them that they just need a more private place to talk, and that she is getting nervous outside If actually led to the area alone from others, Darlington will then lose insight completely, and start treating the other as if they were her daughter or son. She will start bringing them treats and toys, asking them how she can make them happier. She will continue improving the area with intention to trap her target inside, and turn the area into a perfect bedroom. She will refuse any requests to go outside, saying that it is too dangerous to go outside ever again. She will spend a lot of time with them, and will drag them into full-body hugs from time to time. If Darlington is approached by anyone else while inside the "Safe Room", she will enter a state of fury and attack the "intruder", regardless of who they are, saying that she'll kill them for trying to take her "child". If Darlington ever catches her "child" trying to escape, she will become sad and scared, and end up concluding that the only way to keep them safe now is to swallow them whole and keep them in her belly forever. This also seems to happen when the target repeatedly shows that they just want to go and don't want to stay in the room anymore. This kind of disturbing episode has only been documented once, in an unfortunate event involving Tangles where Katie and Binary needed to intervene. The entire episode can be averted by simply informing Darlington that she already makes them feel very safe, which calms her down and brings her back to her normal self. Outside of the episodes of insanity, Darlington is a sweet, good-natured person at heart, as well as being quite level-headed. However, one day, she will be able to let go of her past, through the Individual Support that she is receiving from Katie. Other than that, it is always safe to be around Darlington when around other people, and she can otherwise make for interesting conversations. Voice, Speaking habits & Examples * She normally has a sensual-sounding, alluring English accent * She also has some strange mannerisms in her voice, such as having a "breathy" voice when she is being creepy * She tends to sometimes pause and continue her sentences at random intervals, particularly when she is feeling something strongly. * She occasionally makes subtle reference to tasting, swallowing, or having something in one's stomach * The words "safe", "protect", "guarantee", "secure", "shelter" and other related words give her immense pleasure, and she pronounces them with a particular smoothness in her voice. * She tends to refer to others using affectionate words such as "Darling" or "Sweetie" when she is particularly interested in them. She tends to refer people by their name when she is not interested in them. * Her giggle sounds like it is pronounced similar to "Ahuu-huu-huu!". She tends to partially cover her smile with a hand when she giggles. Example phrases: # (Smoothly) ''I just want to keep you safe, darling..! Mmmmmhh.." (suddenly breathy voice) "Nice and.. safe..." # "Oh, sweetheart, you're making me feel those butterflies in my stomach.." (short pause) "I bet they're all feeling sheltered and protected in there.." # "Don't make me blush, sugar pie..! Ahuu-huu-huu..!" # (Adamant, but cheery) "You're not going to go anywhere, my honey boo. I don't want you getting kidnapped again!" (creepy breathy voice) "So you're going to stay right in your.. bedroom.. where you're.. all sheltered, and so.. secure.." # (Playful) "Ahuu-huu-huu! Oh, touch me, darling.. don't be shy! Just give me the biggest hug you can!" Motives Darlington is actually traumatized by the most tragic moment in her past life as a human, where she had found that her daughter had ran away one day due Darlington's restricting lifestyle. Shortly after, she witnessed her daughter being kidnapped, and after failing to wrestle her daughter back, the kidnapper got away, never to be seen again. The psychotic episodes she has all relate, in one way or another, this moment as well as several other parts of her past life that brought her regret and sadness. While she is too sensitive about it to ever want to actively think about it and let it go, Darlington constantly seeks to protect and help others from people who intend to harm or take away her loved ones. She ironically strives to teach everyone how to stay safe from kidnappers, even though in the highest form of irony, her psychotic episodes involve kidnapping others to keep them safe from a non-existing kidnapper. All Darlington wants is a guarantee that nobody will ever go missing ever again, and secretly hope that she will finally let all of this go. She is extremely guilty of her overprotective lifestyle leading to the running away of her daughter, which indirectly led to the kidnapping, and wants to be alleviated of the guilt once and for all. There is a lot of sadness hidden in Darlington, but she makes it all feel better when she actually manages to help others, get love and hugs from others, and at least succeed in being a good mother on the Island of Freaks. Hobbies Gardening Darlington loves to create a garden of different, lovely looking plants every season. She enthusiastically goes out to adventure to collect rare seeds, as well as import seeds from the humans when she can. She usually takes photos to pose with her plants, and sells her plants to others as decorations. Knitting and Designing Decorations Even though it's her main line of work, her knitting is also her favourite hobby and she is passionate about it. The fabrics she makes sell quite well, and she also takes custom orders, such as having someone's name on the fabric, or a design. Cuddling Darlington frequents the Cuddle Club because of her immense interest in touching and hanging out with others to catch up on recent events while they hug. Soft Vore Darlington's unnatural body allows her to safely and painlessly practice her vore fetish, but she is terribly embarrassed of it and prefers if nobody knew. She is extremely turned on by maw shots and watching anyone swallow something inanimate, especially fruits. Helping out others She finds joy in helping out others, whether it's with personal problems, or helping out at the Community Buffet. One way or another, she wants to feel like she is actually helping other people feel happy. Keeping others safe Especially with the younger ones, Darlington is regularly worrying about different ways the freaks that she loves can end up getting hurt, and she is constantly on the lookout for anything that can harm them - and won't relax until she's sure that there's nothing that can possibly go wrong. The one thing that makes Darlington feel the most excited and delighted is when someone tells her that she makes them feel safe. Pre-freak History This section is currently being researched. Post-freak History This section is currently being researched. Reputation Faction reputation Character relations This section is currently being researched. Abilities This section is currently being researched. Category:Characters